Un nuevo desafio
by edgareo
Summary: Por culpa de unos incidentes en la Luna, las Mane-6 no descubren que son portadoras de los elementos. Aunque, a pesar de eso, son amigas, ¿sera eso suficiente para poder salvar al mundo, de lo que se avecina?
1. Cap 1: Una nueva amistad

**Bueno, por fin, después de mucho pensármelo, he decidido estrenarme aquí, en FF, con mis ideas! Algunos de vosotros ya me conoceréis de por el foro, saludos a todos los que están por ahí! Espero que les sea de su agrado y gracias a Pablochx por sus consejos y ayudas! Un saludo y disfrutad!**

* * *

Era un día como otro cualquiera, Nighmare Moon estaba sentada, admirando las estrellas. Desde que había sido desterrada por la que se consideraba su hermana, era lo único que podía hacer, ya que la Luna ya la tenia bien explorada y ella no creía que pudiese ver algo mas interesante allí. A veces, también, planeaba en silencio como poder vengarse de su hermana. Ella no tenia la noción del tiempo, no sabia cuando era de día, y cuando de noche, no sabia cuando pasaba un día, o una semana. Lo único que sabia, era que ya quedaba poco para que pasasen mil años. Si, ya faltaba poco, poco para que pudiera tomar pronto su venganza en contra su hermana.

Había un único problema, estaba sola. No había nadie con quien hablar, nadie con quien contarle sus planes, nadie con quien, posiblemente, le ayudaría en contra de su hermana. Eso era lo que mas le molestaba:

- Si solo tuviese a alguien con quien pasar el rato, esto no estaría tan mal -dijo esta dando un gran suspiro.

Entonces, escucho un ruido. No era habitual escuchar un ruido allí, en la Luna, pero no solo escucho un sonido, sino que también vio unas luces y algo cayendo a la superficie. Nighmare Moon fue corriendo hasta la posición en la que ella creía haber visto al ser cayendo, por un lado estaba ilusionada, pensando en que tendría alguien con quien hablar, pero por otro lado estaba un poco preocupada. ¿qué pasa si era une enviado de Celestia, que había venido a destruirla?

Cuando llego a la escena, donde supuestamente había caído el ser, se quedo un tanto sorprendido, el ser que había caído era un tanto distinto a los súbditos que le estaban esperando allí, en Equestria. Era mas bien mas alto que ella, y solo tenia pelo en su cabeza. Nighmare Moon comenzó a pensar, y llego a la conclusión de que ese ser era un ser mitológico de su tierra, un...humano.

-¿Pero que narices hace aquí un humano? Creía que eran seres mitológicos, y que no existían en Equestia. Claro! Pero que tonta soy, no estamos en Equestria, sino en el espacio! Ahora todo esta mas claro.

Nighmare Moon se empezó a acercar al cuerpo del chico, que estaba inconsciente. De repente el chico se empezó a levantarse. Nighmare Moon estaba asustada, pero recupero la compostura, y se preparo para hablar con el chico...o matarlo, depende de la situación.

La primera vista del chico fue un cielo estrellado, noto que estaba sobre una superficie rocosa, a si que se levanto del incomodo suelo. Entonces vio a una especie de Pony de color negro/azul oscuro, no lo pudo identificar bien , con detalles azules en su cuerpo, alas y un cuerno en su cabeza. Se sorprendió al verlo, ya que pensaban que esas criaturas no existían, pero se asusto cuando esta empezó a hablar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Nighmare Moon, intentando parecer amable a lo que podía ser un posible aliado.

-Woa, woa woa!-Dijo el humano, dándose un susto, e intentando retroceder- ¿un Alicornio?¿y que habla?¿y estamos en la Luna?-dijo anonadado el chico- Definitivamente, esto es un sueño.

- Temo desilusionarte, pero esto NO es un sueño, a si que si me haces el favor de decirme quien eres y que haces aquí, te lo agradecería-dijo esta, aun no segura si ese ser era un humano o no.

- Pues soy...un humano y no sabría decirte porque estoy aquí, tengo la memoria en blanco, lo siento.

- No tienes porque disculparte, solo espero que no me estés mintiendo, porque si no, acabarías muy mal-dijo esta mirando amenazadoramente al chico.

-Por supuesto que no te estoy engañando, digo la verdad, no me acuerdo de nada!-dijo el chico un poco nervioso por la mirada de Nighmare.

-Bien, si eso, es cierto, siéntate para que podamos conversar-dijo esta.

El humano se fue a sentar al lado de Nighmare, con un poco de miedo en el cuerpo aun.

-Bien, me gustaría saber por lo menos tu nombre, pequeño humano, aunque si no te acuerdas te puedo poner uno-dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-No hará falta, creo recordarlo, me llamo...Edgar-dijo el humano

-Bien, "Edgar", yo soy Nighmare Moon, la dueña de la noche, ¿hay algo que te gustaría saber de mi?

-Pues si, Nighmare Moon, me gustaría sabes como es que has llegado aquí, si no es mucha molestia, claro esta.-dijo Edgar, un poco nervioso de cómo se tomaría Nighmare su pregunta.

- No es una molestia, veras, yo era una de las dos princesas que gobernaban Equestria, que es de donde yo vengo.

-En serio eres una princesa? -respondió el humano, cortando a Nighmare- No lo sabia, lo siento majestad.

-No te preocupes, y no me vuelvas a interrumpir-contesto de manera amenazante, mientras el chico solo afirmaba con la cabeza- Bien, como iba diciendo soy una de las princesas que gobernaban Equestria, yo controlaba la noche y mi hermana, el día. Mis súbditos no me valoraban, preferían jugar y hacer sus actividades por el día, y descansar en mi preciada noche. Es por eso, que intente sucumbir a toda Equestria en la noche eterna, para que al fin, mis súbditos me alabaran, y comprendieran que mi preciosa noche era mejor que el día de mi hermana. Pero ella no se podía estar quieta, no, siempre queriendo protagonismo, entonces, ella uso unos objetos llamados "Elementos de la armonía" y me desterró mil años aquí.

-Sinceramente, ¿noche eterna?¿estamos locos?

-¿cómo dices?-pregunto esta extrañada

-Lo que has oído, además, ¿que es esa tontería de que tus súbitos no te valoraban? ¿Tu sabes la de cosas que se pueden hacer en la noche?

-¿A si? Pues dime una señor sabelotodo-dijo esta un poco molesta

-Mirar las estrellas, eso es una cosa que solo se puede hacer por la noche-dijo este

Nighmare solo refunfuño un poco, Edgar procedió a continuar:

-Además, seguro que estabas pensando en vengarte de tu hermana, ¿verdad?- Nighmare se sorprendió un poco y aparto la cabeza sonrojada- solo te voy a pedir una cosa, como parece que vamos a estar aquí mucho tiempo, te sugiero que te replantees la idea de la venganza, ¿vale, me lo prometes?

-Prometido-dijo esta, refunfuñando un poco.

Después de Esa conversación, se sentaron a hablar y a admirar las estrellas. Ellos no lo sabían, pero esto se iba a convertir en una gran amistad...

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el primer cap. Espero que les haya gustado y espero que dejen sus criticas constructivas. Sin mas dilación, me despido, hasta la próxima!.**


	2. Cap 2: El Retorno

**Bueno, pues aquí estamos otra vez! Con el segundo cap de mi fic. Normalmente no actualizare tan de seguido, pero tenia un hueco libre y me puesto ha escribirlo, a si que ya saben, dejen sus criticas constructivas. Saludos y que disfruten!**

* * *

Había pasado ya un tiempo de que Nighmare y Edgar se conocieran. ¿Cuanto? No lo sabían. Pero lo que si sabían es que desde ese entonces se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Edgar le contaba cosas que recordaba de su planeta a Nighmare y viceversa. Pasaban todo el día hablando o mirando las estrellas. Pero un día los dos estaban charlando como siempre, cuando Edgar le pregunto a Nighmare:

-Oye, llevo un tiempo preguntándome esto, como es posible que estando aquí, en la Luna, ¿pueda estar sobreviviendo sin necesidad de comer, beber, ir al baño o respirar?

-Es una buena pregunta-respondió esta-pero ni yo misma se la respuesta, quizás mi hermana uso un hechizo para que no me tuviera que preocupar de eso.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Nighmare lo rompió:

-¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que te hice cuando nos conocimos?-Edgar solo respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza-Bien, lo he estado pensando y he decidido que tenias razón. Me deje llevar por los celos y no vi que en realidad, mis súbditos si que apreciaban la noche. Además, no seria justo que le echase la culpa a mi hermana por lo que paso. Ella creyó que era la mejor solución, y, aunque posiblemente no lo era, se preocupo de que aquí no me faltase de nada. No le puedo guardar rencor por desterrarme aquí. ¿Porque? Por que aquí he conocido a una persona que me ha dado los mejores momentos de mi vida. Te he conocido a ti, y tu, me has ayudado a liberar todo este odio de mi corazón. Muchas gracias, Eddy-esta le dio un beso a la mejilla al chico, que solo pudo sonrojarse.

Entonces, una luz empezó a cegar al humano, una luz que envolvía a Nighmare. El no entendía lo que pasaba, pero ella si. Cuando la luz se fue, en lugar de la yegua que era casi tan alta como el, había una potrilla, con la mane azul, no llegaba a tener ese movimiento de Nighmare, sus colores en el cuerpo se habían intercambiado ahora era mayoritariamente azul, con pequeños detalles negros.

-¿¡N-N-N-Nighmare! ¿Eres tu?

-Podría decirse que si, soy yo. Este es mi cuerpo original. Y por favor, llámame Luna, es mi verdadero nombre El cuerpo de Nighmare Moon era el cuerpo que tenia por culpa de los celos y el odio. Pero gracias a ti, otra vez, he podido recuperar mi verdadera forma. Bueno, aun no del todo, se ve que al liberarse el odio en mi me debe haber dejado agotada y por eso estoy en esta forma. Pero bueno, estoy feliz y todo gracias a ti!-Luna dijo emocionada, y fue a abrazar al chico.

-N-no hay de que...Luna.

El chico y la potra se miraron fijamente, en todo este tiempo habían conseguido una gran amistad, pero en los dos algo afloraba, algo mas profundo. Algo, como amor... Entonces los dos se dieron un profundo y tierno beso. Ellos no sabían cuanto iba a durar, pero solo sabían que iba a ser el mejor momento de sus vidas. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, se sonrojaron y se apartaron.

-L-l-lo siento-dijo Luna con un tono apenado

-No te preocupes, yo también lo siento, pero el sentimiento es mutuo, ¿verdad?-Luna solo asintió-Pero permíteme decirte que vas a tener que esperar señorita, hasta que recuperes tu forma original. Me siento mal al besarte siendo tan pequeña. ¿Podrás esperar, no?

-Por supuesto!-Dijo esta emocionada-Pero no creas que soy tan pequeña-dijo esto poniendo un tono, como si estuviera molesta.

-Deja de fingir señorita, y creo que deberíamos acostarnos ya, mañana será otro día...o noche, ¿quién sabe?

Ese día...o noche durmieron abrazados.

Al día/noche siguiente, Luna estaba emocionada, sabia que ese era el día/noche, en el que, por fin, podría volver a su hogar, a reencontrarse con su hermana . Estaba tan emocionada, que quiso despertar pronto a Edgar para poder irse ya. Tenia muchísimas ganas de ver a su hermana, aunque probablemente esta se llevaría una sorpresa, ya que ella se espera que reaparezco como Nighmare.

-Un poquito mas... Solo quiero dormir un poquito mas...-dijo Edgar, un poco adormilado

-Despierta dormilón, hoy es un gran día!-dijo Luna

-¿Huh? ¿Que pasa? ¿Tenemos visita?

-¡No seas tonto!¿quién nos iba a visitar? ¿Dos núcleos que fueron despachados al espacio exterior por una chica?¡No seas ridículo, y levántate!

Este obedeció al instante, y pregunto con curiosidad:

- ¿Se puede saber porque me has despertado?¡Quería seguir durmiendo!¿Qué cosa es tan importante para que me despiertes?

- ¡Hoy es el día! Ya han pasado mil años, a si que ya puedo volver a Equestria!

- Oh! Eso es una súper-mega buena noticia, ¿cuándo nos vamos?¿por qué no piensas dejarme aquí solito, verdad?

- Por supuesto que no tonto! Agárrate a mi, quizás el viaje te maree, a si que, pase lo que pase, no te preocupes!

Entonces, el chico se agarró a Luna y esta uso el poder que le habían dado las estrellas para teletransportarse hacia Equestia, lo malo es que Luna no sabia donde aterrizarían, a si que deseo que fuera cerca de donde se celebraba el festival de verano (no se como se dice en Español ni en Ingles, supongo que será así xD), cerca de Ponyville.

Aterrizo en una especie de bosque, ella estaba bien, un poco cansada después de usar toda esa energía. Edgar parecía mareado, pero de todas formas estaba bien.

-Voy a intentar alzarme sobre el bosque para ver si estamos cerca de Ponyville-dijo esta.

Elevarse no fue difícil, ya que los árboles no eran muy altos, se fijo para ver si había algún pueblo cerca. En efecto, diviso un pequeño pueblo pero que parecía muy bullicioso, vio como, en uno de los edificios, habían luces de fiesta.

-Por el norte hay un pueblo-dijo Luna, mientras descendía-por cierto, espero que no te importe, ¿pero me podrías llevar? Es que después de usar el hechizo me encuentro muy cansada-dijo esta, poniendo ojitos.

-Esta bien, pero no me pongas esos ojitos, ya eres lo suficientemente mona-dijo este, riéndose.

-Gracias!-dijo esta, mientras se subía a la espalda del humano.

A si es como nuestros dos amigos llegaron a Equestria.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué cosas les depararan a nuestros amigos?¿cómo se tomara Celestia la vuelta de Luna? Todo esto lo sabrán y mucho mas lo sabrán si siguen sintonizando el Fic! Un saludo gente!**


	3. Cap 3: Problemas

**Bieeeeen! Tres capítulos seguidos (se escuchan aplausos). Buenas a todos, aquí estoy con el tercer capitulo de este fic. Siento informarles de que este va a ser un poco mas corto que los demás , pero el próximo creo que va a ser mucho mas largo. Gracias a todos por los Reviews y disfruten del cap.**

* * *

Una alicornio azul como la noche, volaba para intentar encontrar ayuda. No quería gastar muchas fuerzas, lo único que podía hacer era volar al pueblo mas cercano para intentar conseguir asistencia. Ya hacia rato que se había puesto el Sol y eso solo podía significar que Celestia ya se habría ido, pero ahora, a ella lo único que le importaba era a encontrar a alguien, ¡y rápido! Entonces, llego al pueblo, y se dispuso a entrar en el edificio mas cercano que encontró, una especie de árbol en la que, a través de las ventanas vio a ponies que la podrían ayudar, se centro en llegar lo rápido posible...

_Ponyville, biblioteca, unos minutos antes._

_-_Agradezco, chicas, que se hayan quedado a ayudarme a limpiar la biblioteca-dijo una unicornio de color morado

-No es nada dulzura-dijo otra pony de color naranja, y con un sombrero de vaquera

-Es lo que deberíamos hacer, ya que después de todo, eres nuestra amiga, ¿verdad?-dijo otra unicornio, de color blanco esta vez)

-¿Eh? Si claro..._amigas_(dijo la unicornio morada, diciendo esto ultimo con la cabeza baja)

-¡Por supuesto que somos amigas! Es decir, no le he preparado esta súper-mega fiesta para nada, ¿verdad?

La unicornio morada no dijo nada, tan solo miro al suelo, pensativa, cuando el ruido de un portazo le hizo girarse a ver que pasaba. El ruido también asusto a una pegaso amarilla, que procedió a esconderse tras otra pegaso de color celeste.

-A-ayuda, por favor...-dijo la Alicornio mientras se desplomaba en el suelo

Antes de que se cayera al suelo, la unicornio morada la atrapo con su magia, y la atrajo hacia ella.

-Chica, ¿qué pasa?-dijo esta, con un tono de preocupación

-M-m-m-i amigo-o-o, esta malherido...en el bosque...(dijo con un tono cansado)

-¿El bosque?-dijo la pegaso azul-¿Se refiere a ESE bosque?-dijo, con un profundo temor en su voz.

-¿De que bosque estáis hablando?-pregunto la unicornio morada, curiosa

-Del bosque que esta al lado de Ponyville-dijo la unicornio blanca-el bosque Everfree...

- Se dice que en ese bosque, hay un montón de criaturas peligrosas-dice el Pony de color naranja con un cierto tono de preocupación en su voz

-Y, dinos, ¿que hacías en un lugar tan peligroso?-pregunto la pony rosa.

-No hay tiempo...hay que ayudar a...mi amigo...-dijo la Alicornio, ya recuperándose toda su energía.

-Bien chicas, se que puede ser una misión peligrosa y eso, pero, ¿quién esta conmigo en ayudar a esta potrilla?-dijo la unicornio morada, las otras potras se animaron, excepto la pegaso amarilla, que estaba como aterrorizada-Supongo que te imaginaras que cuando rescatemos a tu amigo te haremos un par de preguntas-le dijo notando que era una Alicornio.

-No hay problema con eso-dijo esta-pero tenéis que saber que mi amigo es un poquito diferente a nosotros...-dijo esto, con una pequeña risa-Ahora, ¡síganme!-dijo esta, dejando a las 6 chicas confundidas.

Estuvieron un buen rato caminando, llegaron al bosque, las chicas siguieron con miedo a la Alicornio, hasta que llegaron a una especie de árbol, donde vieron a uno figura ligeramente herida, pero que no parecía de pony

-¡Eddy!¿Estas bien?-dijo esta mientras se acercaba al cuerpo, no hubo respuesta-Sigue inconciente, pero espero que este bien...

-Emm, ¿eso es lo que creo que es?-dijo la unicornio morada, viendo a la criatura, que ella consideraba mitológica

-Así es, y contestare a todas sus preguntas cuando estemos en un lugar seguro-dijo la Alicornio-Bien, ¿alguien me ayuda a cargarlo?-la pony naranja y el pegaso celeste te ofrecieron-Bien, gracias, ¿algún sitio cercano donde le podamos dejar descansar?

La pegaso amarilla, que no había dicho nada aun, contesto:

-Mi casa esta cerca del bosque, si quieres le podemos llevar allí...-dijo esto, con un hilo muy fino de voz

-Gracias a todos-dijo la Alicornio, mientras sonreía-ahora dirijámonos rápidamente a tu casa, ahí les contestare a todas vuestras preguntas.

Así, nuestros amigos se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa de la pegaso amarilla, donde podrían tener una agradable conversación.

* * *

**Bien, como les dije antes, lo siento por la longitud del cap, os lo prometo compensar en el próximo, donde estará el tan esperado reencuentro! A si que, saludos y hasta la próxima!**


	4. Cap 4: Presentaciones y reencuentro

**Buenas a todos! Aquí os traigo este capitulo, que harán 4 seguidos. Voy a contestar a un par de vosotros:**

**Anacoreta: Estos 4 caps los hice seguidos porque ya tenia las ideas claras, los siguientes no se cuanto tardare en hacerlo, pero intentare tener 1 cap por semana mínimo!**

**Iv Anhell: Si, lo se, pero recuerda que solo soy un escritor novato, y todo novato tiene sus fallos! Nadie es perfecto!**

**Seren Avro Tsukino: Esto lo veras en este capitulo, aunque no se nos considera mitológicos por eso, ya lo veras...**

**Sin mas demora os dejo aquí el cap. Saludos!**

* * *

Nuestrasamigas ya estaban en casa de la pegaso amarilla, habían dejado al chico en el sofá, para que descansara, después de verle que no tuviera nada grave (solo una dislocación de brazo, un par de cortes y magulladuras y un buen chichón), se dispusieron a sentarse para charlar:

-Bien, creo que será mejor que nos presentemos, yo soy Twilight Sparkle-dijo la unicornio morada.

-Yo soy Applejack, un gusto conocerte-dijo la pony naranja.

-¡Yo soy Pinkie pie!-dijo la pony rosa-Después de esto te haré una fiesta, ¿te gustaría?

-Yo soy Rarity, encantada querida-dijo la unicornio blanca.

-¡Yo soy Raimbow Dash!¡La mejor voladora de toda Equestria!-dijo la pegaso azul.

-Emm, yo soy...Fluttershy-dijo tímidamente la otra pegaso.

-Bien chicas, gracias por ayudarme y encantada de conoceros, yo soy Luna-dijo la Alicornio, mostrando una sonrisa.

-Vale, ya nos hemos presentado, nos permites hacerte un par de preguntas-pregunto Twilight, Luna solo asintió-De acuerdo, me he permitido darme cuenta, de que eres un Alicornio-las demás chicas no se habían fijado antes, pero efectivamente, era un Alicornio-¿cómo puede ser posible eso?

-Bien, pequeña amiga, esa es una historia muy larga, que tal vez les solucionara muchas preguntas. Empecemos, soy un Alicornio porque soy pariente de la princesa Celestia, concretamente...su hermana.

Ante esto todas se quedaron en shock, y mas Rarity que casi se desmaya al saber que estaba hablando con una princesa.

-Pero, yo creía que Celestia no tenia hermana-dijo Applejack

-¿No sabes de la leyenda?-pregunto Luna, intrigada, esta solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Hablas de la leyenda de la yegua en la Luna?-pregunto Twilight, recordando esa vieja leyenda, que la había mantenido un poquito paranoica el día anterior.

-Efectivamente-dijo Luna, contenta de que alguien la conociese.

Entonces, Twilight se dio cuenta de una cosa:

-¿Estas insinuando que tu eras esa hermana?-pregunto Twilight

-Así es, yo era...Nighmare Moon-dijo esta con tristeza, todas estaban en shock, nadie podía decir nada-me permitís contaros la ultima parte de la historia-estas asintieron, con un poco de desconfianza-Como decía, yo era Nighmare Moon, y mi hermana me había desterrado a la Luna durante 1000 años. Cuando me desterró, yo solo le tenia un rencor inmenso, cada día, planeaba que iba a hacer cuando me pudiese liberar, aunque ocurrió un imprevisto... Un día, apareció de repente, un humano. Ese humano era Edgar, o como yo lo llamo, Eddy. El, con el paso del tiempo me hizo ver que no tenia porque tenerle rencor a mi hermana, y me hizo ver lo que era la verdadera amistad. Ayer, ocurrió lo que nunca creí que ocurriese, el rencor de mi corazón se fue, y gracias a eso, pude volver a esta forma. El día de la celebración del verano, obtuve las fuerzas suficientes para teletransportarme aquí, con la mala suerte de caer en el bosque, yo no tenia suficientes fuerzas para usar magia, Así que Eddy me ofreció llevarme. Todo iba bien, pero de repente, sin previo aviso, apareció una...Manticora-esto ultimo lo dijo con la cara sombría-La Manticora le doy un zarpazo que le voló mandando a un árbol, pero Eddy hizo lo imposible para que yo no resultase dañada. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, Eddy me cargo y comenzamos a huir. La Manticora comenzó a perseguirnos, pero ocurrió lo peor, nos caímos por un barranco, y como la otra vez, Eddy hizo lo imposible para que no resultase dañada. El barranco no era muy profundo, pero Eddy, al caer, se encontraba inconsciente, lo apoye contra un árbol cercano, y con las fuerzas que me quedaban intente volar para buscar ayuda, afortunadamente, el pueblo estaba cerca y así es como las encontré-Luna finalizo su historia.

Las caras de las chicas mezclaban tristeza y extrañeza, ya que la vida de la princesa de la noche era una mezcla de ambas, pero un quejido los saco de su trance. La primera en reaccionar fue Luna, que reconoció el quejido:

-¡Eddy!-dijo esta-¡Estas bien!-se fue corriendo hasta la posición de Edgar, que había despertado.

-Pues claro que estoy bien, un par de golpes no me iban a detener-el chico se empezó a reír cuando recibió una bofetada (con el ala) de Luna, las chicas estaban extrañadas con esta actitud de Luna hacia su mejor amigo-¿Pero que haces?-reclamo el humano

-¡No vuelvas a sacrificar tu vida por mi! ¡Tu eres el mejor amigo que he tenido, y no quiero perderte!-dijo con Lagrimas en los ojos.

-Luna...no te preocupes, pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo-los dos se abrazaron, haciendo que las chicas les mirasen enternecidos.

En ese momento el humano se dio cuenta de la presencia de las seis chicas:

-Luna, ¿quienes son ellas?¿Son nuevas amigas tuyas?-dijo el humano, Pinkie solo sonrió al decir esto.

-Algo así-respondió Luna-Ellas me ayudaron a traerte aquí.

-Oh, en ese caso, gracias chicas-dijo Edgar mirándolas con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que, pero me gustaría hacerte un par de preguntas, he leído en muchos libros cosas sobre vosotros, pero en muchos de ellos se contradecían, no hay nada claro sobre vosotros y se os considera mitológicos, a si que, si no te importa...-dijo Twilight, esperando la respuesta positiva del muchacho.

-Por supuesto, no me importa, ¡dispara!-dijo Edgar, haciendo que la unicornio morada saltase de la emoción.

Twilight le empezó a preguntar cosas a Edgar, aunque sin duda, la que mas difícil tuvo de contestar era sobre que comían, Edgar les dijo sobre sus costumbres alimentarías, pero las tranquilizo diciendo que no comían Ponys. Se hizo muy tarde, y ya era muy tarde, se decidió que Edgar y Luna dormirían en la habitación de Fluttershy, mientras que las 6 ponys acampaban en la salita, cuando Edgar y Luna se retiraron, Twilight dijo:

-Creo que deberíamos dar una sorpresa a la princesa Luna, ¿piensan lo mismo que yo?

-No estarás insinuando que...-intento decir Applejack, pero Pinkie la interrumpió.

-¡UNA FIESTA!-inmediatamente, Raimbow le tapo la boca.

-Shhh! ¡Podrías despertarles!-dijo esta.

-No Pinkie, la fiesta para luego-dijo Twilight-¡Digo de invitar a la Princesa Celestia aquí!¿No es genial?

-¡Buena idea!-dice Rarity-¡Así podrían reencontrarse! ¡Eres una genia!

-No es nada-dijo esta sonrojándose-si todas estáis de acuerdo-todas asintieron-Bien, voy a prepararlo todo, ¡vamos a hacer que mañana sea el mejor día de la princesa Luna!

Y así, Twilight comenzó a preparar el reencuentro entre las dos hermanas.

Al día siguiente, Edgar se despertó, un poco adolorido, pero podía levantarse y moverse perfectamente, a si que se movió silenciosamente fuera de la habitación, y procedió a bajar las escaleras, escucho las voces de las seis ponies que conoció el día anterior, ninguna novedad, pero escucho también otra voz, claramente desconocida para el. Cuando estuvo en la sala, las 7 miradas de las ponies se dirigieron hacia el, pudo identificar la figura de un Alicornio, con la mane de 4 colores en movimiento, el cuerpo blanco y varios adornos en su cuerpo, y su cutie mark de un Sol. Supo inmediatamente que era la hermana de Luna, Celestia, ya que Luna no paraba de hablar de ella, cuando estaban en la Luna.

-Buenos días chicas, buenos días, Majestad-dijo esto ultimo arrodillándose.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas, ¿cómo había poder adivinado que era la mismísima Celestia la que estaba allí? Celestia solo sonrió y dijo:

-No hace falta tanta formalidad-dijo esta, sonriendo-Es un placer conocerte, humano, Twilight y sus amigas me han hablado de ti, aunque no me han dicho como viniste a este mundo, si pudieras hacer el favor de explicármelo, te estaría agradecida.

A Edgar se le ocurrió una idea y dijo:

-Espere un momento princesa, necesito a una testigo que me ayude-después de decir esto, se fue corriendo escaleras arriba, dejando a la princesa confundida, aunque las chicas sabían a que iba.

-¡Oye dormilona!¡Despierta!-dijo Edgar a una dormida Luna.

-¿Hum?¡Quiero dormir un poco mas!¡Déjame dormir!

Edgar creyó que era un caso imposible y simplemente, agarró a Luna y se la puso a la espalda.

-¿Qué haces? Espero que sea importante-dijo esta, fingiendo un tono molesto.

-Tranquila, seguro que te va a encantar-dijo este, completamente alegre.

Edgar bajo a la sala, con Luna a sus espaldas, cuando llegaron, Celestia se quedo petrificada con lo que vio, y Luna solo estaba con una expresión indescriptible de felicidad.

-¡¿LUNA!-grito Celestia, un poco confundida.

-¡TIA!-grito la pequeña, que se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermana.

Al fin, las dos hermanas se habían reencontrado.

* * *

**Bueno, como os prometí, el cap es un poco mas largo, y lo deje en la parte mas interesante, jeje. Saludos a todos y pasen buena noche/día!**


	5. Cap 5: El primer dia

**Bueno gente, despues de diversos problemas, aqui os traigo la 5 parte de mi fic, espero que me puedan perdonar por la tardanza y disfruten del cap.**

* * *

Las dos hermanas se fundieron en un largo y tierno abrazo. En el tiempo que duro, se pudieron ver lagrimas en la cara de las dos hermanas y Pinkie y Edgar estaban llorando también. Después de unos minutos, estas dos se separaron y procedieron a limpiarse las lagrimas, entonces, Celestia habló:

-Luna, ¡cuanto tiempo sin verte! Estuve esperando este momento desde hace 1000 años, pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, se suponía que deberías volver en la forma de Nighmare Moon, pero, ¿cómo has vuelto a tu forma normal?.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, Tia. Sobre como estoy en esta forma, ponte cómoda, esto va a ser una larga historia.

Entonces, Luna le contó todo lo que le paso en la Luna desde que empezó su cautiverio, hasta que pasaron los 1000 años y pudo volver a Equestria. Celestia estaba impresionada sobre todo lo que le paso a su hermana y se apeno mucho por lo que tuvo que pasar...

-Yo...-dijo Celestia-lo siento mucho hermanita, siento haberte encerrado durante esos 1000 años, espero que puedas perdonarme-dijo soltando una lagrima.

-No hay nada que perdonar hermana-dijo esta.

-¿Eh?-Celestia se sorprendió de la respuesta de su hermana.

-Sinceramente, al principio si que estaba molesta y eso, pero es gracias a que me enviaste a la Luna que conocí a Eddy, que me acompaño y me ayudo a librarme del odio que sentía hacia ti-dijo esta, dándole otro abrazo a su hermana.

Celestia, después de devolver el abrazo, se giro hacia Edgar y le dijo:

-No se como agradecerte las cosas que has hecho por mi hermana...y a mi, indirectamente. Muchas gracias de verdad, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti dímelo, intentare conseguírtelo-dijo esta

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero por ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer-respondió este, sonrojado.

-No importa, pero el ofrecimiento sigue en pie, si quieres algo ya sabrás donde estoy-dijo esta, a la que Edgar solo respondió afirmativamente.

-Por cierto hermana, ¿cómo sabias que yo estaba aquí?-pregunto Luna, intrigada.

-Bueno, mi estudiante, Twilight, me envió una carta diciéndome que teníamos algo importante de que hablar, a si que vine lo mas rápido que pude-respondió esta.

La reacción de Luna fue bastante de sorpresa, miro a Twilight y le dijo:

-¡Oh! A si que vosotras planeasteis esto, ¿verdad?-esta respondió afirmativamente-¡Sois las mejores amigas que he podido encontrar!-dijo esta abrazando a Twilight, seguidamente, las 5 ponies restantes la acompañaron, Luna oyó un carraspeo, procedía de Edgar-Oh, vamos, no te pongas celoso, tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo-dijo esta, separándose de las chicas y abrazando a Edgar, Twilight se acerco hacia Celestia y le susurro:

-Princesa, tu crees que estos dos, puedan ser mas que amigos?

-Posiblemente querida Twilight, y yo no me opondría, no seria capaz...-dijo esta, con un tono apenado.

Después de que Luna y Edgar se terminaran de abrazar, Celestia se dirigió hacia su hermana y le dijo:

-Bien, creo que es hora de que volvamos a palacio, ¿no crees?

-Sobre eso, quería preguntarte, ¿me podría quedar aquí en Ponyville para estar con mis nuevas amigas? Porque traer la noche lo puedo hacer desde cualquier sitio, ¿verdad?

Celestia solo sonrió ante esto y le dijo:

-Esta bien, pero con una condición, los fines de semana te quedaras conmigo en el palacio, ¿esta bien?-esta afirmo alegremente y se puso a dar saltos de alegría, seguida de Pinkie, que ya tenia dos nuevos amigos-Bien, te quedaras en casa de Twilight, si no le importa, claro esta...-esta solo negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada, me encantara tener a una de las princesas viviendo en mi casa-dijo esta, ilusionada

-Pues bien entonces, mantenedme informada, nos vemos el fin de semana, Luna-dijo Celestia, preparándose para irse.

-Nos vemos, hermana-dijo esta, dándole un ultimo abrazo, estas se separaron y Celestia se fue.

-Bueno chicas, me tendréis que enseñar la ciudad, ¿no?-dijo Luna, aunque se dio cuenta de una cosa-Oíd, ¿dónde esta Pinkie Pie?

En efecto Pinkie no estaba, aunque las chicas, conocían Pinkie, y sabrían donde se habría ido.

-Oh, ha tenido que irse a hacer algunas cosas-dijo Applejack, casi riéndose.

-Esta bien, ¿nos vamos?-dijo Luna, a lo que las chicas afirmaron.

Las chicas y el humano se fueron de la casa de FlutterShy, y estas le empezaron a enseñar los sitios mas importantes de la ciudad, La Boutique de Rarity, , Sugar Cube Corner, el Ayuntamiento y la Granja de Manzanas de la familia Apple. Extrañamente, no había ningún pony cerca, lo cual extraño a Luna y Edgar.

- ¿No debería haber algún pony fuera?-pregunto Luna, extrañada

- Emmm, si que raro-dijo Twilight nerviosa, cuando de repente, llegaron a su casa - Y, esta es la biblioteca y mi casa, que tu ya conoces, princesa-dijo Twilight

-No hace falta que me llames princesa, Luna esta bien-dijo esta sonriendo.

-Esta bien, Luna, ¿queréis entrar?-dijo Twilight

-Me encantaría, no he comido nada aun desde que estamos aquí-dijo Luna, soltando una sonrisa

Cuando entraron en la casa solo se pudo oír un sorpresa por parte de un montón de Ponys que había ahí, incluida Pinkie.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡He hecho esta fiesta solo para vosotros!¿Os gusta, estáis sorprendidos?-pregunto Pinkie a una velocidad endiablada.

-Me has sorprendido,¡ y mucho!-respondió Luna riéndose

-A mi también, pero, ¿como que estos Ponys no sienten miedo ante mi?

-Oh, muy simple-respondió Pinkie

5 MINUTOS ANTES

Los ponys empezaban a llegar a casa de Twilight, cuando estuvieron todos, Pinkie, con un micrófono para que le escucharan todos dijo:

-Haber, hoy estamos aquí ya que vamos a dar la bienvenida a una nueva Pony-se empezaron a escuchar murmullos-Y esa pony no es nada mas y nada menos que Luna, la hermana de la Princesa Celestia-Todos los presentes se quedaron anonadados, pero, luego gritaron de alegría, ya que iban a tener viviendo en su pueblo a una princesa-Pero eso no es todo-los invitados la miraron curiosa-La princesa Luna viene con un invitado, pero que no es como nosotros!-Mirada de extrañeza en los presentes-Es un ser que anda sobre dos patas, es inofensivo, y es de la raza...humino, ¡No! Humeno...¡No!...

-¿Humano?-pregunto una unicornio Turquesa a lo que Pinkie asintió.

-Eso es, tendremos a un humano viviendo con nosotros-Mirada de extrañeza en todos excepto en la unicornio turquesa, que tenia una mirada de ilusión. De repente, se escuchan voces desde fuera-¡Escondeos!¡Están a punto de entrar!

TIEMPO ACTUAL

-¡...así es como os presente al pueblo!-dijo Pinkie orgullosa

-Pues muchas gracias por decir que era inofensivo, Pinkie-dijo riendo Edgar

-No hay de que, tonto-dijo riendo también Pinkie.

-Bueno, ¿que tal si vamos a divertirnos?-sugirió Luna a Edgar

-¡Por supuesto!-respondió Edgar, mientras se escucha un rugido-Pero creo que antes comeré algo-dijo acercandose a la mesa de los dulces.

-¡Espérame!-respondió esta y se fue junto con Edgar

Así, nuestro dos amigos se empezaron a divertir y a socializar con los demás Ponys, eso hizo que esta fuese una de las mejores fiestas de su vida, y su inicio de su vida en Ponyville.

* * *

******Pues este es el inicio de las aventuras de nuestros amigos, espero que os guste y espero no tardar en hacer el proximo, saludos!**


	6. ¡En busca de los Elementos!

**Hola, hola, hola! Si! No estais soñando! Es un nuevo capitulo de este fic! Creo que os debo una explicacion, y os la voy a dar, vereis, este fic nacio teniendo yo ya claro el principio y el final, pero no tenia claro lo que iba a poner entremedias. Por eso, me tome un tiempo, para intentar a ver si se me ocurria algo...no fue posible, por eso, os tengo que dar una mala noticia, esa es que a este fic le quedan dos caps. Realmente lo siento, pero bueno, espero que disfruteis del final tanto como yo voy a disfrutar escribiendo, sin mas preamboulos os dejo el cap. Por cierto, cap dedicado a Anacoreta, porque, principalmente, el va a ser una de las unicas personas que sepan quienes son los nuevos personajes que voy a meter xD.**

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que Edgar y Luna llegasen a Ponyville. Habían sido unos meses tranquilos, y estos dos consiguieron hacer buenas migas en el pueblo. Por un lado, Edgar se llevaba bien con las seis chicas pero, por curioso que parezca, su mejor amiga, sin contar Luna, no era ninguna de las seis chicas. No, la mejor amiga de Edgar era nada más ni nada menos que Lyra, una Unicornio color turquesa, con una Cutie Mark de una lira que, junto a Twilight, eran las que más cosas le preguntaban sobre su mundo. Por otra parte, Luna se llevaba especialmente bien con Twilight ya que, era con ella con la que comentaba sobre lo que había aprendido del día, o sobre sus aventuras.

Hoy era otro día normal en Ponyville. Claro, ver a Rainbow Dash pelearse con nubes de algodón de azúcar, y a la granja de los Apple sufriendo una sorprendente y extraña lluvia de chocolate no parecía muy lógico. De todas formas, estamos en la casa-biblioteca de Twilight, donde esta busca desesperadamente una solución al problema, claro está, haciendo tanto ruido que consigue despertar a sus tres compañeros.

-Que pasa Twilight? Son solo las doce de la mañana y quiero dormir un poco mas…-dijo Edgar, somnoliento.

-Concuerdo con mi amigo humanoide. Es muy pronto aun…-dijo el pequeño dragón mientras bostezaba.

-¡No hay tiempo para dormir! ¿Vosotros habéis visto el tiempo de locos que hace? ¡Ni siquiera los Pegasos pueden despejar esas nubes…!-dijo Twilight, mientras corría de un lado para otro buscando algún hechizo que pudiera solucionarlo todo.

Mientras tanto, Luna miraba por la ventana, nubes de algodón de azúcar, lluvia de chocolate, ponies comportándose de forma rara… Si, un día normal. Luna tardo en darse cuenta del panorama que estaba ocurriendo fuera, debido a que estaba adormilada pero, cuando se dio cuenta, se restregó las pezuñas contra los ojos varias veces. Cuando comprobó que no estaba soñando, esta llama a Edgar.

-Eddy…-dijo con cierta seriedad.

-Mmmh?-murmuro este, mientras se estiraba.

-No creo que Twilight pueda ser capaz de detener este tiempo con solo un simple hechizo, ya que…-pero no pudo continuar, ya que fue interrumpida por un grito de la unicornio morada.

-¡Lo encontré! Ahora, vámonos corriendo Spike!-dijo mientras el dragón se subía a su lomo y se iban corriendo.

-Twilight! ¡Espera!-grito Luna, sin mucho éxito-Vámonos Eddy, ¡antes de que haga alguna catástrofe!

-Vamos Luna, es una de las Unicornios más poderosas en cuanto a magia se refiere, ¿en que podría fallar?-dijo riéndose.

-Recuerdas cuando los Parasprites?-dijo mientras suspiraba.

-Aghh, no me lo recuerdes-dijo Edgar mientras le daba un escalofrió- Justo recuerdo que esos malditos bichos se comieron mi ropa en medio de la plaza…-dijo mientras se le ruborizaba la cara.

-Sí, ya…-dijo mientras se empezaba a reír- estuviste casi una semana sin salir de tu habitación…

-Huh, ¿y que querías que hiciese? Todos vieron mis, hum, partes privadas…-dijo abochornado.

-No seas crio! Todopony estaba más preocupado corriendo y huyendo de los Parasprites como para preocuparse de tus "partes privada"-dijo enfatizando esas palabras, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Quizás tengas razón…pero igualmente, me traumo bastante esa experiencia-dijo mientras trataba de olvidar ese día.

-Venga, vamos rápido, antes de que ocurra algo mas…-dijo Luna mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

-Pero... ¿hay que correr? No me apetece nada correr…-dijo Edgar, suspirando, mientras salía corriendo de la casa-biblioteca…

* * *

Mientras en la granja de los Apple, la cosa no iba mejor… Conejos con patas largas corriendo por ahí, manzanas gigantes, lluvia de chocolate, palomitas…Rainbow seguía intentando deshacer esas nubes de algodón de azúcar sin éxito, solo siendo cubierta por este dulce caramelo. En eso, Twilight llego a la granja.

-¡No os preocupéis! ¡Tengo un hechizo que lo arreglara todo!-dijo esta mientras hacía brillar su cuerno, y aparecía una especie de barrera que cubrió todo Ponyville, sin mucho éxito en su misión.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Mi hechizo arregla todo… ¡fallo!-dijo Twilight anonadada.

-Claro, ¡eso es normal!-dijo Luna, mientras llegaba corriendo, mientras tranquilizaba su respiración.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Twilight, mas sorprendida aun.

-Este tiempo de locos…-dijo Luna, un poco más tranquila-si mis sospechas son ciertas, esto es cosa de Discord.

-¿Quien?-gritaron las 6 chicas, que ya estaban reunidas.

-Sera mejor que eso lo hablemos con mi hermana, acercaos chicas, vamos a teletransportarnos…

-Spike! Cuida la biblioteca, ¿quieres?-este solo se puso en posición de soldado y se fue corriendo.

Luna iba a preparar el teletransporte cuando de pronto…

-¡E…e…esperarme!-dijo Edgar, llegando junto a las chicas, cayendo derrotado en el suelo.

-¡Eddy! Has tardado mucho, ¿no crees?-dijo Luna, con un aparente tono de molestia en su voz.

-Es que yo no soy de correr…-dijo Edgar, tomando un poco de aire, y haciendo que las chicas soltaran una risita.

-Bien, ya estamos muy retrasados, no perdamos más tiempo…-Sin más preámbulos, Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y las 7 ponies y el humano desaparecieron de la granja de los Apple, para aparecer en el despacho de Celestia, quien se altero por la repentina aparición, pero se calmo al ver quiénes eran.

-¡Hermana!-dijo Celestia mientras abrazaba a Luna-Tu también te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?-pregunto Celestia, separándose de su hermana.

-¿Es él? ¿De verdad ha vuelto?-pregunto Luna, preocupada.

-Eso me temo mi querida hermanita. Que su estatua ya no este y este tiempo de locos solo hace nada más ni menos que confirmar mis sospechas…

-En serio crees eso?-dijo una tercera voz, mas grave y profunda, aterradora, mientras el despacho de la Princesa del Sol era engullido por la oscuridad, mientras una presencia empezaba a invadir la sala…una presencia conocida para las dos princesas y el humano.

-¿Q…que está pasando?-dijo FlutterShy, mientras se ocultaba detrás de Rainbow.

-Esta presencia…-susurro Edgar.

-…la he sentido yo antes…-termino de decir Celestia.

-T…tu otra vez…no…aléjate de mi…-gimoteaba Luna, esto hizo que Edgar y Celestia se alarmaran.

-Oh…veo que me recuerdas…y vosotros dos también…

-T…tu eres el que le hizo eso a Luna…-dijo aterrada Celestia.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-grito Edgar, mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Luna, las chicas estaban asustadas, inclusive Rainbow, que siempre se hacia la valiente, estaba temblando de puro terror.

-Oh, me alagas-dijo el-Igualmente, yo también te odio…igual que a Celestia, los dos me impidieron cumplir mis planes para regir Equestria en la más absoluta oscuridad, pero bueno, ese tiempo está cada vez más cerca, solo me queda solucionar un par de asunto y ese sueño se verá cumplido…-dijo soltando una risa, que no podía ser más siniestra.

-Es por eso que te has aliado con Discord, ¿verdad?-pregunto Celestia, mientras buscaba el origen de su voz. En este punto, las pobre ponies ya no se enteraban de nada.

-¿Yo? ¿Aliarme con ese patán? Antes preferiría aliarme con Lux o Leona*-hizo una pausa-digamos que…ese tipo me "cedió" sus poderes…

**FLASHBACK…**

Observamos a una figura oscura que se oculta entre las sombras de la noche, a penas se distingue su figura fantasmagórica, algo raro en Equestria, sobre todo por sus extremidades, tenia manos, como los humanos, pero acopladas a estas, llevaba como dos especies de cuchillas. Se acerca la estatua de una especie de criatura formada por varios animales. Un rayo azul salió del ente fantasmagórico y se dirigió hacia la estatua, e hizo que la criatura que estaba en ella despertara.

-¡Ah…! Qué bonita es la noche de Equestria, hacía tiempo que no la veía…es lo que tiene estar tanto tiempo encerrado en piedra…-se estira, dirige su mirada hacia su "salvador"-Oh! ¿Eres tu el que me ha liberado? Gracias, soy Discord-dijo estirando su mano como gesto de saludo.

-…Nocturne-dijo el fantasma sin moverse del lugar.

-Oh, vale, ¡está bien!-dijo mientras retiraba el saludo-Bueno, si me disculpas…tengo caos que crear-Discord se preparaba para irse cuando de pronto…

-Tú no te vas a ningún sitio…-dijo Nocturne, mientras volvía a usar esos rayos azules…

-¿Pero qué…?-Discord no pudo continuar, ya que cuando el rayo azul lo alcanzo, se empezó a transformar en piedra de nuevo.

-Estos poderes me serán muy útiles…y esta estatua quedaría bien en mi jardín-dijo mientras soltaba una risa….una escalofriante risa…

**FIN FLASHBACK….**

-…y la verdad es que quedo muy bien, si, está perfecto-soltó el ser llamado Nocturne, mientras se volvía a reír-Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que irme a preparar los últimos preparativos para hacerme con el control de este mundo…-dicho esto, la oscuridad y la presencia desaparecieron.

-D…debemos ir a por los elementos…-dijo Luna, un poco más recuperada.

-Pero hermana, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Celestia, preocupándose por su hermana.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo que volver a sentir esa presencia…me ha agotado bastante-dijo Luna, poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?-pregunto Rainbow, haciendo que las demás asintieran.

-Veréis…ese era Nocturne…él fue el que me hizo convertirme en Nighmare Moon…-dijo Luna, asombrando a las otras 6 chicas-se ve que ahora ha conseguido más poder, ya que quitarle los poderes a Discord no es fácil.

-Quien es ese tal…Discord?-pregunto Twilight

-Es el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía, un antiguo enemigo nuestro, más antiguo que Nocturne…-dijo Celestia, siendo atendida por las seis ponies.

-Si…nosotras dos las derrotamos usando los elementos de la armonía-dijo Luna, siendo interrumpida por AppleJack.

-¿Elementos de la armonía?-pregunto esta.

-Sí, Generosidad, Bondad, Alegría, Lealtad, Honestidad y Magia…-dijo Edgar haciendo que las chicas y Celestia se sorprendieran.-Juntando los elementos, hace que se desato un rayo multicolor que acaba con la maldad-las chicas y Celestia estaban mas sorprendidas aun-además… hay una leyenda que dice que hay un séptimo elemento, esperando a que su portador sacrifique algo importante para el…-a este punto, inclusive Luna estaba sorprendida.

-Vale, entiendo que sepas de los elementos, pero… ¿cómo sabes lo de la leyenda? Yo nunca te hable de eso…-dijo Luna, aun en Shock.

-Veras, hay varios libros en la biblioteca que hablan de ellos…-dijo Edgar, haciendo que las chicas se tranquilizasen.

-No sabía que tenía libros de esos en la biblioteca…tendré que echarles un ojo-dijo Twilight, pensando donde podrían estar esos libros.

-Entonces, si sabes de los elementos, también sabrás donde se encuentran, ¿no?-pregunto Celestia, esperando la respuesta afirmativa del chico.

-Sí, se encuentran en un castillo abandonado en el medio del EverFree…-dijo Edgar, haciendo preocupar a las chicas.

-E…en el EverFree?-pregunto FlutterShy, asustada.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, no está muy adentro-dijo Edgar, poniendo una sonrisa que tranquilizo a las chicas.

-Bien, iros lo antes que podáis, cuanto menos tiempo tardéis en encontrar los elementos, antes podréis derrotar a Nocturne…-dijo Celestia, mientras todos asentían-Buena suerte hermana, Edgar, Twilight, chicas…-dijo Celestia, mientras Luna usaba su cuerno para teletransportar a todos de vuelta a Ponyville, concretamente, a la entrada del bosque…

Las chicas y Edgar empezaron a adentrarse en el, siendo guiados por el muchacho, que conocía el camino, llegaron a un precipicio, donde encontraron a una figura que no esperaban ver…

-¿Es…eso lo que creo que es?-dijo Luna, asombrada por la misteriosa figura.

-Si…parece una…humana…-dijo Edgar.

Y, efectivamente, al borde del precipicio se encontraba una muchacha pelirroja, con una especie de armadura puesta, que en una de sus manos acababa en forma de cabeza de dragón. Las chicas y Edgar corrieron rápidamente a donde estaba la muchacha, esta al sentir los pasos se giro y pudo observar a los ponies junto al humano corriendo hacia ella, esta no se inmuto, incluso pareció alegrarse de verlos, cuando estuvo cerca, esta dijo:

-Que bien tener un poco de compañía, ¿no? Soy Shyvana, ¡encantada!-dijo mientras estiraba la mano.

Después de que acabaron las presentaciones, Edgar hablo…

-¿En verdad eres otra humana? Es decir, yo llevo en Ponyville dos meses y no he tenido noticas de ninguna humana…-dijo Edgar, preocupado.

-Si…y no-dijo esta, haciendo que todos pusieran una cara de confusión.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Podrías explicarte?-pregunto Twilight, curiosa como siempre.

-Claro, veréis, mi madre era humana, pero mi padre…era un dragón-dijo esta, acordándose de su padre, y poniéndose triste.

-¿QUE?-gritaron las ponies y el humano, FlutterShy solo se asusto mas.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que…-pero no pudo continuar, ya que el precipicio se vino abajo misteriosamente, las Pegasos y Luna usaron sus alas para salvarse, pero los demás no tuvieron tanta suerte, iban cayendo una por una, hasta que solo quedaron Twilight y AppleJack, que se habían podido agarrar a una rama, escucharon un grito de FlutterShy, pero no sabía que pasaba, AppleJack vio algo abajo del precipicio, y dijo:  
-Twilight…déjate caer-dijo esta.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?-dijo Twilight, indignada.

-Tú solo confía en mí, ¿somos amigas no?-dijo esta, Twilight solo la miro, para luego asentir y soltarse, cayendo a la espalda de un dragón que había allí.

-Siento haberte asustado pequeña FlutterShy-dijo el dragón-pero tenía que salvaros.

-¿En serio puedes transformarte en Dragón? Que awesome!-dijo Rainbow mientras se ponía al lado del dragón, este dejo a todas las ponies y al humano en el suelo y se volvió a transformar en humana. Esta solo miro a AppleJack, mientras asentía con la cabeza, y desaparecía entre la niebla.

-Fiu, muchas gracias, creo que si no hubieras estado ahí no lo hubiéramos contado, de verdad, muchas gracias Shyvana-pero no hubo respuesta-¿Shyvana?-pregunto Twilight, pero la semidragón no estaba allí.

-Parece ser que se ha ido Twilight, déjala… ¿ES ESO UN DIAMANTE?-dijo Rarity, mientras observaba una especie de escudo hecho de diamantes, mientras las demás chicas reían y continuaban su camino…

Llegaron a una zona donde los arboles abundaban mas y encima, estos empezaban a parecer monstruos. Además, la gran cantidad de cuervos que había no ayudaba mucho para que las chicas se tranquilizasen. Y también, había una risa que ponía más nerviosa a las chicas y al humano…excepto a Pinkie que solo se reía.

-¿Cómo puedes mantener la calma en una situación como esta?-dijo Edgar, mientras se encogía de terror.

-Oh, ¡no seáis críos!-dijo Pinkie, mientras se preparaba para cantar.

**¡Inserte canción aquí por favor…!**

Cuando Pinkie acabo de cantar, las siete ponies y el humano estaban riéndose, junto a otra presencia peculiar, esta tenia forma de espantapájaros, con piernas y brazos de madera, con guantes y el cuerpo relleno de paja.

-Oh! ¿Tu quien eres nuevo amigo?-dijo Pinkie, mientras se secaba unas lagrimas que le habían salido por tanto reírse.

-Soy FiddleSticks!-dijo mientras se reía-Espero que mis pequeños cuervos no os hayan asustado-dijo mientras se le ponían algunos en sus hombros.

-Oh, ¿y qué haces aquí?-dijo la pony rosada mientras intentaba contenerse las ganas de reír, pero allí no había nadie-¿FiddleSticks?-pregunto, no hubo respuesta.

-Que día más raro…-dijo Edgar, mientras las chicas y él se ponían en marcha.

No hubo pasado mucho trayecto, hasta que se empezaron a oír unos sollozos, FlutterShy, por unos momentos, tomo el liderazgo y se fue rápidamente al lugar de procedencia de esos sollozos, las chicas intentaban seguir a FlutterShy, y el pobre Edgar era el que más rezagado estaba.

FlutterShy llego a una especie de claro, donde, a la vera de un rio, esta encontró a una especie de momia, que no paraba de llorar.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Rainbow, mientras llegaba a la zona.

-Creo que es una momia-dijo Twilight-Pero es muy diferente a las que yo conozco de mis libros…

FlutterShy se quito todos sus miedos, y se dirigió donde la pequeña momia estaba llorando, con mucha gentileza, acaricio a la momia con su casco, esta se sobresalto, pero se tranquilizo al oír la voz de la Pegaso.

-Shhh, todo está bien…dime pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo, con la típica bondad en ella, los demás miraban expectantes.

-A…Amumu-dijo esta, mientras se secaba las lagrimas con sus vendas.

-Y que te pasa, pequeño Amumu?-dijo esta, mientras continuaba con sus caricias.

-Q…que no tengo amigos… ¿t...te gustaría ser mi amiga?-dijo este, mientras la miraba con ojitos de cachorro.

-Oh, pues claro que si pequeñín-dijo, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

-¡Siiiii!-dijo la pequeña momia, mientras usaba una de sus vendas contra un árbol y se iba.

-¡Espera pequeñín! ¿Dónde vas?-dijo FlutterShy, siendo detenida por Twilight.

-No te preocupes, seguro que está bien, ahora vámonos, vamos muy retrasadas…-dijo mientras se ponían en marcha.

-¿Puede este día ser más raro?-dijo Edgar mientras suspiraba y se ponía a liderar el camino otra vez…

La búsqueda del castillo continuaba, pero esta vez se encontraban con otro obstáculo, mas bien, era otro humano, tenía el pelo largo y castaño, y llevaba una gran armadura llena de Diamantes, también tenía una especie de mazo, también de diamantes, un humano al que a Rarity, le llamaba mucho la atención.

-Oh, que voy a hacer, sin mi fabuloso escudo de diamantes mi conjunto no está completo…-dijo preocupado mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

-¿Que pasa querido?-dijo Rarity mientras se acercaba a él.

-Veras, he perdido mi escudo de Diamantes…no sé que voy a hacer…

-Oh, cielos, es verdad, sin ese escudo no tendrías tu conjunto completo de Diamantes…-piensa un poco, se acuerda de lo que encontró antes-Por casualidad, no será esto, ¿verdad?

-Oh, cielos, lo has encontrado, muchísimas gracias, no sabría que haría sin el…-dijo el humano, mientras cogía el escudo.

-De nada querido, ahora si no te importa, me gustaría saber tu nombre…-pero allí ya no había nadie.

-¿PERO QUE NARICES ESTA PASANDO HOY? ¡PORQUE TODO EL MUNDO SE VA SIN DECIR NADA!-Grito Edgar, ya harto de todos esos individuos…

La aventura de las chicas y el humano continuaban, ya podían ver el castillo, solo quedaba cruzar por un puente…que estaba derruido.

-No os preocupéis, ¡yo iré!-dijo Rainbow mientras volaba al otro lado.

-Rainbow Dash…-dijo una presencia al otro lado, este parecía un esqueleto cubierto por una túnica morada, llevaba una hoz y un libro en cada mano.

-Huh? ¿Quién eres tú?-Rainbow se puso en posición de combate.

-Yo soy…la muerte, he venido para llevarme una de vuestras almas al otro mundo.

-¿Q...qué? No puede ser, no puede ser…-dijo Rainbow, asustada.

-Si…había pensado en esa tímida Pegaso de ahí…o quizás la alicornio… ¡o incluso el humano!-dijo mientras señalaba a cada una de las ponies.

-¡Basta! ¡Llévame a mí!-dijo, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Estás segura? Esta es una decisión importante, no hay marcha atrás…

-Si…estoy segura…-dijo, preparándose para el golpe.

Lo que Rainbow no vio es que la muerte solo sonrió, y se fue del lugar.

-Rainbow! ¡Date prisa con eso!-grito Twilight.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Luna.

-N...no estoy bien…-dijo mientras suspiraba aliviada y ponía el puente en su sitio.

Las chicas llegaron al castillo, después de un arduo viaje, y vieron los elementos sobre una plataforma, pero cuando iban a cogerlos…

-¡Alto ahí!-5 voces sonaron, las chicas se giraron solo para encontrar…

**CONTINUARA…**

_¿Quién serán las 5 voces? ¿Puede llegar a ser más raro este día? ¿Seguiré haciendo los capítulos igual de largos? Hare alguna vez alguna historia sin crossovers? Conseguirán derrotar a Nocturne? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo para averiguarlo!_

* * *

**Aqui lo teneis, espero que disfruteis y nos vemos en la proxima, saludos! ^^**


	7. Historias y batallas

**Pues si, al final de tanto tiempo, se acabó la espera, llega el final de este fic, no se si os habra gustado, pero si criticais, ya sabeis, hacedlo constructivamente, espero que os guste, saludos!**

* * *

-¡Alto ahí!-se oyeron 5 voces, se giraron para ver a las 5…."personas" que habían conocido antes.

-¡Vosotros otra vez!-grito Edgar, alterado-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Y qué queréis de nosotros?-los otros solo sonrieron.

-Yo soy Shyvana, la media dragón, ¡protectora del elemento de la honestidad!

-Yo soy Fiddlesticks, ¡portador del elemento de la alegría!

-Yo soy Amumu, ¡protector del elemento de la bondad!

-Yo soy Taric, ¡protector del elemento de la generosidad!

-Y por último pero no menos importante, yo soy Karthus, ¡protector del elemento de la lealtad!

-Y nosotros somos…. ¡los defensores de los elementos de la armonía!-dijeron todos juntos, haciendo una pose ridícula.

-¿Sabéis? Eso ha sido ridículo….-dijo Edgar, haciendo rodar sus ojos.

-¡TU CALLA!-gritaron los 5, mientras Luna le daba un golpe a Edgar.

-¡Auch….! ¡Eso duele!-dijo, mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

-¿Como que sois los protectores de los elementos?-dijo Luna, ignorando a Edgar.

-Veréis princesa….-dijo Shyvana

-Nosotros llevamos viviendo aquí mucho tiempo-dijo Amumu

-Aunque no lo parezca.-dijo Taric, soltando una ligera risita.

-Además nosotros…éramos compañeros de viaje de Nocturne….-dijo Fiddlesticks, esto hizo que las chicas y el humano se sorprendieran.

-Creo que deberíais saber la historia de cómo estamos aquí….y porque…Shyvana por favor…-dijo Karthus, a lo que Shyvana asintió.

-Poneos cómodos, esto va a ser una larga historia…-todos se sientan en el suelo, mientras Pinkie cogía unas palomitas y un refresco sacados de nadie sabe dónde-Bien, nosotros cinco y el mismo Nocturne veníamos de una tierra llamada Runaterra. Era una tierra plagada de guerras, llego un momento en el que sí, se desarrollaba otra guerra más, nuestro mundo…desaparecería…-las chicas escuchaban emocionadas a la vez que sorprendidas la narración, al igual que Edgar-Por eso, se decidió crear una organización que se llamaría "La Liga de las Leyendas". Allí, los representantes de cada pueblo, llamados campeones, podrían resolver sus diferencias en una batalla de cinco contra cinco. Éramos controlador por llamados invocadores, seres humanos que nos controlaba para evitar que alguno de nosotros rompiésemos las reglas. Todo iba bien, hasta que unos indeseables se quisiesen hacer con el control de toda Runaterra….estallo otra guerra….la que sería la última…-Shyvana paro de narrar y agachó la cabeza, sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo y Amumu empezó a sollozar.

-Nosotras...lo sentimos mucho sugarcube...no debes continuar si no puedes...-diria Applejack, Shyvana solo negó con la cabeza.

-Teneis que saber toda la verdad...bien...después de esa guerra, nuestro mundo...explotó. Solo quedábamos nosotros 5, Nocturne...y un compañero mas y nos dispusimos a buscar un nuevo hogar. La verdad es que todos eramos diferentes, unos hicieron cosas terribles en el pasado, otros simplemente eran almas incomprendidas, pero supimos aceptar nuestras diferencias y todos nos hicimos amigos. Asi pues, pasamos meses intentando buscar un buen lugar donde vivir...y llegamos aquí. Pero este hermoso mundo estaba dominado por un ser caótico, ese tal Discord...-a este paso, las chicas ya estaban mas que sorprendidas.

-¿Quereis decir que llegasteis aquí cuando esto estaba dominado por Discord?-preguntó Luna, estos asintieron-Entonces...¿llegasteis aquí hace casi dos mil años?-preguntó Luna, otra vez estos asintieron.

-¡Cielos! ¡Pues os veis muy bien para tener más de dos mil años!-dijo Rarity, haciendo sonrojar a los 5 campeones-Bueno...casi todos...-dijo mirando a Karthus y a Amumu.

-Bueno, gracias, creo que eso es debido a la magia acumulada en nuestro antigo reino...-diria Taric, mientras se miraba en su Diamante.

-¿Puedo seguir con la historia?-preguntó Shyvana, mientras todos asentian-Nos disponiamos a enfrentar a Discord, pero de repente aparecisteis Celestia y tú, y usasteis los elementos para convertirlo en piedra...algo salió mal...y uno de nosotros...se sacrifico para que este estuviese encerrado para siempre...-diria, mientras el rostro de los campeones se entristecia aun mas.

-Recuerdo...que un rayo arcoiris salio de la nada...y lo transformo en piedra...era de vuestro compañero, no?-pregunto Luna, apenada.

-Asi es...bueno, después de eso, y aun con la perdida en nuestros corazones, nos disponiamos a vivir alli, pero en secreto, ya que no queríamos asustar a la población de Equestria...El primer milenio lo vivimos tranquilo, observando las maravillas que hicisteis con vuestro pueblo. Pero hubo un día que todo cambió. Nocturne, que era el que más había salido afectado de la muerte de nuestra compañera, notó los pequeños celos que tenias hacia su hermana, y vió en esta su oportunidad de venganza, ya que él os consideraba responsables de su muerte... Se incorporo a tus pesadillas, y provoco que tu envidia creciera, y cuando estabas lo suficientemente debil, se apoderó de ti. Cuando nos enteremos fuimos corriendo a decirselo a tu hermana...al principio se asusto con nuestra presencia, pero luego de contarle nuestra historia, Celestia aprobó que la ayudasemos y nosotros le dimos un poco de nuestro poder para que pudiese usar los elementos ella sola. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que encerrarte en la Luna y bueno..., Celestia transformó los elementos en piedra, y nos lo dió a nosotros, nombrandonos protectores oficiales de los elementos, nos dió todos, excepto el del elemento de la Magia, al que hizo un hechizo para que solo apareciese cuando llegase el momento... Desde ese día, vivimos sin problemas, hasta el día de hoy, donde Nocturne ha vuelto más poderoso que nunca...-finalizó Shyvana, haciendo que todos se quedaran sorprendidos por la trágica y sorprendente historia.

-S...s...siento mucho que hayais tenido que pasar por eso...-dijo Fluttershy, con su habitual tono de voz.

-Si...lo sentimos mucho dulzura...-dijo Applejack, quitandose el sombrero.

-Pero...hay una cosa que no entiendo...si la princesa Celestia os dejo a cargo de los cinco elementos, e hizo "desaparecer" el último, como esque están los seis alli?-pregunto Twilight, señalando la estructura central, donde habían seis esferas de piedra.

-Oh, pues verás, esa es una historia curiosa, bien, el día en el que se supone que Luna y Nocturne debian de volver de su "destierro", ese dia apareció, no sabemos como, ni porque, pero ese día apareció...-dijo Fiddlesticks, haciendo que los otros 4 campeones asintieran.

-Bueno...no se si tendrá algo que ver, pero ese día descubrí a mis primeras amigas...-dijo Twilight, mientras las seis chicas se acercaban a ellas dandose un abrazo grupal.

-Me siento desplazado...-dijo Edgar, mientras se iba al lado de Amumu y comenzaba a sollozar junto a él.

Los demas campeones solo se miraron, se dieron un gesto con la cabeza, y Shyvana se dispuso a hablar.

-Bien...nosotros nos vamos ya, tenemos unos cuantos asuntos que atender...

-Ahí teneis los elementos, son todo vuestros...-dijo Fiddlesticks.

-Cerca de Ponyville encontrareis un castillo negro, es la unica zona de por aquí donde es de noche, no tene perdida, allí encontrareis a Nocturne...-continuó Karthus.

-Se ve que poco a poco esta consiguiendo traer la oscuridad, por ahora, solo lo ha conseguido en esa zona, pero no queda mucho tiempo...-dijo Amumu, secandose las lagrimas con sus vendas.

-Mucha suerte chicas, espero que consigaís vuestro objetivo...-dijo Taric, y los 5 desaparecieron dejando a las chicas y al humano solas con los elementos.

-Bueno chicas, a que estamos esperando, ¡vamos a salvar a Equestria!-gritó Luna, mientras las chicas gritaban un sonoro si, salian corriendo en dirección a Ponyville.

-¡Eh! ¡Esperadme! ¡No me dejeis solo aquí!-dijo el humano, mientras se levantaba y las seguia corriendo...

* * *

Estamos ahora en un castillo negro, podiamos notar que se encontraba al lado de Ponyville, y era el único sitio en el que se encontraba en la oscuridad. Tampoco estaba siendo afectado por el caos del exterior. Solo faltasen que hubiesen rayos y truenos para que fuese el típico castillo de escena de peli de terror. Nos dirigimos al interior, donde se esta librando una épica batalla entre Nocturne, y los otros campeones, el cual les estaba dando una paliza épica. Aunque ellos eran cinco, no tenian el suficiente poder para hacerle algo a Nocturne, ya que este era más poderoso que nunca, y ya solo podian esperar a que las chicas llegasen rápido...

Shyvana fue la última en caer. Todos estaban ya en el suelo derrotados. Nocturne les habia vencido a todos y sin esfuerzo, este no parecia cansado en lo mas mínimo.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!-se reia el fantasma-Simplemente patético, ¿en serio creiais que podriais derrotarme? Por favor...-dijo este, mientras se disponia a dejar la sala.

-T...tienes razón en una cosa...-dijo Shyvana, con esfuerzo, mientras se levantaba poco a poco, cosa que hizo que Nocturne se detuviese-E...es verdad...sabíamos que no podriamos derrotarte...-dijo esta, sujetandose el adolorido brazo.

-¿Entonces para que os habeis casi sacrificado? Lo único que impide que no esteis muertos es que se que no sois lo suficientemente poderosos para vencerme...a parte de que tengo cosas que hacer...-dijo, sin girarse.

-Ese motivo...-dijo esta, pero no pudo continuar...

-...somos nosotras!-dijo Luna, entrando con un portazo, seguidas de las demás chicas...y del humano, que llegaba arrastrandose.

-Oh, ahora lo entiendo...era todo una distracción...buena jugada...pero aun así, ¿que me van a hacer estas pequeñas ponies?¿Cosquillas? ¡Jajajaj!-dijo este, riendose.

-Probablemente solo seamos unas simples ponies...pero juro por la princesa Celestia que libraremos a Equestria de ti...¡con esto!-dijo Twilight, haciendo levitar los elementos petrificados delante de ella.

-¡Oh! ¡Habeis obtenido los elementos! Creedme, estoy temblando...pero bueno, no hay que preocuparse-dijo este, seguro al cien por cien consigo mismo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que te hace estar tan seguro?-dijo Rainbow Dash,d esafiante.

-Pues bien, estoy bastante seguro de que vosotras nos sabeis usar los elementos y podeis apostar lo que sea a que no sabes ni como volverlos a su forma original-dijo, soltando una ligera carcajada, cosa que era verdad ya que incluso Luna puso una cara de asombro.

-Rayos...es cierto...-dijo Twilight, dando un suspiro.

-No conozco el hechizo que uso mi hermana para transformar los elementos...y me temo que si vamos a preguntarselo no lleguemos a tiempo de salvar Equestria...-dijo Luna, mientras todos lamentaban su mala suerte...

-Y...yo se una manera...H...hay que...-pero no pudo continuar, ya que cayó al suelo por el cansancio.

-¡Chicas! Id a ayudar a Shyvana, yo me enfrentare a Nocturne...-dice Luna, mientras da un paso al frente.

-Pero...¡Luna! Él es muy poderoso y...-dijo Edgar, no pudo continuar ya que Luna lo corto.

-No te preocupes Eddy...estaré bien...y como bien sabemos...hay que enfrentarse a tus miedos...-diria esta, dando una gran sonrisa, y un paso hacia adelante.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te vas a enfrentar a mi? Me ahorrarias trabajo...ya que ahora no tendria que buscarte para matarte...pensaba matar a tu maldita hermana primero...pero ya que insistes...-diria este, preparandose para luchar.

-¡No hables así de mi hermana!-diria esta, carcango su cuerno y lanzando un potente proyectil mágico, que fue rechazado por una especie de barrera azul que se puso delante de Nocturne-¿Pero que?

-¿Te gusta mi escudo mágico? Pues esto...¡no es nada!-diria, mientras se desplazaba hacia ella a una velocidad de vertigo y la gopeaba con uno de sus brazos.

-¡Que velocidad!-diria Rainbow, sorprendida de la velocidad del espectro.

No habia pasado ni un mínuto desde que empezasen a pelear, y Luna ya estaría en el suelo, cansada y con ligeros rastros de sangre en su cuerpo...ella no se podia ni mover...y estaba a merced de Nocturne...

-Bien, bien, bien...has resultado ser más patetica de lo que pensaba...ahora...¡preparate a morir!-diria este, mientras unas especies de cuchillas negras salian de sus brazos y avanzaban hasta ella...

-¡Luna! ¡Nooooo!-diria el humano, mientras con la maxima velocidad que le permitian sus piernas avanzaba para intentar salvar a su amada...

Todo lo que ocurrió despues, fue muy rapido las chicas vieron como las cuchillas impactaban en el humano...haciendole un gran agujero en el estomago...mientras este caia al suelo...

-Bueno...falle...pero no importa...tambien queria matar a ese humano...-diria, mientras empezaba a reirse sonoramente, mientras Luna veia como el cuerpo de su amado se desintegraba en el aire sin que ella pudiese hacer nada...dejo caer una lagrima mientras se desmayaba por el agotamiento y la perdida de sangre...

Las chicas estaban mas que traumatizadas por lo que habían visto...era la primera vez que veian morir a alguien y no sabian si era normal que se hubiese desintegrado, o era obra de Nocturne...

* * *

Estabamos en una especie de habitación blanca, en ella, un humano de cabello castaño se empezaba a despertar...confundido, murmuro...

-¿Donde narices estoy? Solo recuerdo que fue a proteger a Luna y...oh...vale, ya lo pillo, estoy muerto...y esto debe ser el cielo...o lo que sea...lo encuentro un poco blanco, la verdad...

-¡Humano!-diria una figura blanca encapuchada.

-¿Quien eres?-preguntaria, asustado.

-Mi nombre no importa ahora...¿sabes porque estas aqui?

-Creo que es porque me he muerto, ¿verdad?

-Asi es... has muerto en el mundo pony...pero aun puedes recuperar todo esto...-apareceria una pantalla y se veria una mansión de lujo, con un monton de criados en ella-Tu eres el propietario de esta mansión...esto, junto a todo tu dinero, es lo único que te queda...si entras por esta puerta...-señala una puerta en su espalda-volveras alli...donde perteneces, y olvidaras todo lo que te ha pasado en Equestria...-el chico parecia sorprendido, ya que alguien le desvelaba como era su vida en la Tierra...y se lo penso por unos instantes...

-No...

-¿Como dices?-preguntaria sorprendida la figura.

-No pienso volver alli...alli no tengo nada...solo un puñado de billetes y una gran casa...quiero volver a Equestria...

-¿Estas loco? ¿Prefieres volver a ese reino donde no eres nadie, en vez de volver a tu mundo y ser alguien?

-En eso se equivoca...en Equestria lo tengo todo...un hogar...amigos...una familia...y que en este momento, necesitan mi ayuda... a si que, por favor...digame una manera de poder volver a ayudarlos...

-Lo entiendo...hay una forma de volver...pero si lo haces...tu forma humana junto a todos tus recuerdos de tu vida en el mundo humano se borraran para siempre...¿es eso lo que quieres?

-Para salvar a mis amigos...daria lo que fuese...-el muchacho solo sonrio, y el encapuchado solo señalo una puerta detras de el chico.

-Si esa es tu decisión...toma esa puerta de detras tuya...volveras a Equestria...y volveras transformado en una de las razas que viven alli...recuerda, tus rasgos humanos no volveran nunca...

-Entendido...-el chico se fue a la puerta, la abrio y dijo una ultima cosa-Muchas gracias por todo...no te fallare...cuñada...-dijo, mientras se metia en ella.

La figura solo se quito la capucha, revelando a una humana con el mismo peinado que Celestia.

-¿C...como lo ha sabido?-diria esta, sorprendida-Bueno...de todas formas...sabia que no me equivocaria con él...-dijo esta, sonriendo, mientras recitaba una parte de la leyenda-"Cuando el portador del último elemento sacrifique algo valioso para él...el séptimo elemento aparecera"-Esta sonrió, y se teletransporto lejos...

* * *

Mientras en el castillo, el tiempo no habia pasado apenas, las chicas todavia seguian traumatizadas por lo acontecido.

-Estamos...perdidos...-diria Rainbow, algo poco usual en ella.

-Le...fallamos a Equestria...-diria Applejack, tambien abatida, mientras Pinkie estaba llorando, con su pelo lacio, y Fluttershy, Twilight y Rarity estaban mudas sin decir nada...

-No os rindais...-diria una voz, una voz que las chicas conocian muy bien...

-¿EDDY?-gritarian las 6 mientras buscaban en todos lados.

-Si...soy yo, y os vengo a decir que no perdais la esperanza...

-Pero...la princesa esta desmayada...ni ella ha podido con él...ni siquiera podemos utilizar los elementos...como rayos quieres que tengamos esperanza?

-N...no os rindais...se que vosotras podeis...-diria Shyvana, levantandose-Applejack...eres el simbolo puro de la honestidad...fijate que eres tan honesta, que no se te da bien mentir...-AJ solo se sonrojaria

-Rainbow...yo nunca he visto en mi vida nadie más leal que tu...-diria Karthus, levantandose, mientras Rainbow levantaba la cabeza con orgullo.

-Fluttershy...rebosas bondad mires por donde lo mires...-la pegaso solo se ocultaria sonrojada.

-Lo mismo que tu Pinkie...tu alegria es contagiosa...-diria Fiddlesticks, haciendo que Pinkei volviese a ser Pinkie.

-Rarity, tu generosidad...es infinitamente generosa...-diria Taric, haciendo sonrojar tambien a la unicornio.

-Y tu, Twilight, eres la Unicornio más talentosa con la magia que he visto nunca...por eso eres la estudiante número uno de la princesa...-esta solo asentiria-Es por eso...que vosotras soys...¡los elementos de la armonia!-diria el chico, mientras las ponies hacian un sonoro si y los elementos y sus protectores comenzaban a brillar.

-Ahora...tenemos que irnos...-diria Taric, mientras el elemento de la Generosidad giraba a su alrededor...

-Pero no os preocupeis...-diria Shyvana, mientras que el elemento de la Honstidad hacia lo mismo.

-Nosotros siempre permaneceremos junto a ustedes...-diria Karthus.

-Y siempre estaremos alli para lo que necesiteis...-diria Amumu.

-Buena suerte...esta sera nuestro último regalo...!-diria Fiddlesticks, mientras todos los campeones se fusionaban con su elemento, y hacian aparecer 5 collares, que se fueron a parar a los cuellos de sus respectivas dueñas.

-N...no...¿que esta pasando?-diria Nocturne, por primera vez, aterrado.

-Esto...es...¡el poder de la amistad!-diria Twilight, mientras su elemento se convertia en una corona.

-¡N...no funcionara! ¡Necesitais los 7 elementos para vencerme!

-¡Para eso estoy yo aquí!-diria la voz de Edgar, mientras aparecia una luz blanca al lado de las chicas, y aparecia un Alicornio color azul, con melena roja con toques verdes-¡El septimo elemento está aqui! Presentandose, Edgar, ¡elemento de la esperanza!

-¡Por la esperanza de que nuestros amigos esten siempre contentos!-diria Pinkie, mientras empezaba a canalizar.

-¡Por la esperanza de que nuestros amigos sean siempre honestos el uno con el otro!- diria Applejack, canalizando tambien.

-¡Por la esperanza de que nuestros amigos nunca nos traicionen!-diria Rainbow, haciendo lo mismo que los demas.

-¡Por la esperanza de que nuestros amigos esten llenos de bondad...-empezaria Fluttershy

-...y de generosidad!-completaria Rarity.

-¡Y por la esperanza de que la magia de nuestra amistad...-diria Twilight

-...sea para siempre!-completaria Edgar, haciendo girar un bastón, que, con la energia de todas las chicas y el ya no-humano, lanzaria un rayo arcoiris más potente que nunca.

-Ese bastón...no puede ser...¡NOOOOOO!-diria Nocturne, siendo impactado por este...y, en un brillo enceguedor, haciendo que el cuerpo sin energia de Nocturne cayese en el suelo.

-Esto va por vosotros...amigos campeones...-diria Twilight, mirando su collar.

-Nosotros aun seguimos aqui...-diria el collar de Fluttershy, haciendo que esta se asustase-Uhm...perdon...-del collar iria saliendo la pequeña momia de Amumu.

-V...vosotros erais los collares todo este tiempo?-preguntaria Twilight, sorprendida.

-En cierta forma...si...ahora nosotros solo somos espiritus...y vivimos dentro de los elementos...-diria Shyvana, limpiandose el polvo de la pelea...

-Por cierto...recuperamos nuestros poderes...a si que auro puedo sanar a Luna...-diria Taric, acercandose el cuerpo de la princesa, y curandole las heridas con su martillo-Es un martillo magico, ¿sabeis?

-Chicos...os tengo una sorpresa...-diria Edgar en su forma de pony, mientras una sisilla un poco especial se empezaba a oir...

-Esa risa...no puede ser...-diria Karthus, impresionado.

-¿Sorprendidos de verme? Jijijijijij-diria una muchacha rubia, con una armadura gris.

-¡LUX!-gritarian los 5 campeones, mientras iban a abrazar a su antigua compañera.

-Pero...nosotros creimos que habias muerto...-diria Fiddlesticks, anodadado, Lux solo negó con la cabeza.

-Hice lo mismo que vosotros ahora...me fusione con el elemento de la Esperaza...y por cierto...-Lux se acercaria al cuerpo de Nocturne, que empezaria a despertar-Tu y tus manias...¿tenias que hacer todo esto por mi?

-Entonces...es real...tu estas viva...-diria este, mientras la miraba.

-Podria decirse que sí...y ahora, querrías dejar de hacer tonterias...disculparte con estas ponies...¿y besarme?

Eso pillo desprevenido a todo el mundo...

-Si...estabamos saliendo en secreto...aunque os extrañe...es decir, somos totalmente opuestos...pero nos amamos...y perdon chicas...sobretodo tengo que pedirle perdona Luna...-fue cortado por un beso de Lux, al que hizo que todo el mundo en la sala aplaudiera...

-Oh...Edgar...parece ser que Luna esta despertando...-diria Taric, mientras el pony iba corriendo a su encuentro.

-Eh...Luna...¿estas bien?-preguntaria este.

-¿Edgar? ¿Porque eres un alicornio? ¿Y donde esta Nocturne?-pregunto esta, mientras se levantaba rapidamente.

-Tu tranquila, todo esta bien...y luego te cuento esta historia...-dijo, mientras la abrazaba.

-Luna...-diria Nocturne mientras se acercaba a ella-Yo...queria pedirte disculpas...te he causado mucho sufrimiento...no era consciente de mis actos...espero que puedas perdonarme...-dijo este, mientras agachaba la cabeza, Luna reflexiono un momento...

-Te perdono...-diria esta, dando una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta de que el castillo ha desaparecido y estamos a mitad de camino de Ponyville?-preguntaria Amumu, mientras todos asentian...

-Luna...sabes...ahora somos los dos Alicornios...y los dos del mismo tamaño... a si que...ya no me importa que haga esto...-dijo, mientas le daba un beso en los labios, cosa que le sorprendio a la princesa, pero luego correspondió con gusto.

-¿Sabeis lo que me recuerda esto? ¡Es la hora de la fiesta!-diria Pinkie, mientras sacaba su cañon de fiestas y de él salia despedido Fiddlesticks, con una atuendo mas fiestero, mientras un monton de cuervos empezaban a poner gorros de fiesta a todo el mundo.

Así acaba esta historia de aventura, nuestro heroes consiguieron su objetivo, y al final todo el mundo fue feliz... hicieron una fiesta en todo lo alto, y enseñaron a caminar a Edgar, porque nadie nace sabiendo, ¿saben?

* * *

**Y bueno, no se que decir, es el primer fic que acabo, sin contar el One-Shot, lamento que sea tan corto, pero que a la vez se os haya hecho tan largo...nos veremos por ahí, disfrutad!**


	8. Epilogo

**Bueno gente, aquí lo tenéis el epilogo! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta historia, y que nos leamos en el futuro, saludos!**

* * *

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde todo se solucionó, y Edgar se convirtiera en alicornio. Los campeones habían empezado a vivir entre los ponies, ya que, como ahora eran..."espectros", podían cambiar de formas fácilmente.

Fiddlesticks empezó a vivir con Pinkie, ya que ambos tenían una cosa en común ...amaban las fiestas. Aunque también visitaba mucho a Fluttershy, ya que ella le estaba cuidando a sus cuervos. Podría decirse que ellas dos eran ahora sus mejores amigas. Este, se convirtió en un Unicornio verde, con la cabeza amarilla, y una melena roja.

Lux continuó su relación con Nocturne, ella se transformo en un unicornio azul, con melena y crin rubia., y comenzo a vivir en casa de Rainbow, junto a su pareja.

Nocturne fue el que mas difícil lo tuvo, ya que no era el mismo tipo de espectro que los otros campeones, ya que este no " pertenecía" a ningún elemento. Esto se soluciono con un hechizo combinado de Twilight y las princesas, que lo hicieron convertirse en un Pegaso negro como la oscuridad de la noche, y a si poder vivir junto a las chicas...

Amumu dejó de llorar, ahora tenia amigos...aunque a veces lloraba recordando a la única amiga que tenia en la Liga...se hizo buen amigo de Fluttershy, sorprendido por la gran bondad de esta y se convirtió en un pony de tierra, aunque aun conservaba las vendas...

Taric también se quiso convertir en pony, a si que, lo hizo en un pony de tierra color carne, con la melena marrón. Obviamente, su mejor amiga era Rarity y empezó a vivir con ella, ya que ambos compartían su afición por las gemas...

Shyvana no se convirtió en pony, es mas, no necesitaba, ya que los dragones eran típicos de allí, a si que siempre que podía iba volando por allí y cuando no iba con su forma humana. Obviamente, tuvieron que tranquilizar a la población de Ponyville, ya que un Dragón es un dragón... Se hizo buena amiga de Spike y, aunque parezca increíble de Fluttershy, que había superado su temor a los dragones...o por lo menos a Shyvana.

La princesa Luna continuo viviendo en Ponyville, en la casa de Twilight, con su ahora ya pareja oficial...

En cuanto a Edgar, se cambio el nombre a uno pony, Last Hope, y fue instruido tanto mágicamente por Twilight, como por Rainbow en la parte de la movilidad, tanto aérea, como terrestre.

A si pues, estamos en el primer día del otoño, a altas horas de la mañana, en un campo no muy lejano a Ponyville, donde Rainbow le esta dando unos últimos consejos a Hope...

-Bien...hoy es el primer día del otoño...significa que hoy es la carrera de las hojas...es tu oportunidad de demostrar lo mucho que te he enseñado...no quiero ningún fracaso...quiero que dejes ver quien te ha entrenado, ¡y lo bien que te ha entrenado!-diría Rainbow, con un gorro de sargento en la cabeza.

-¡Comprendido entrenadora!-diría Hope, dando un saludo militar.

-Bien...ahora quiero que vayas, desayunes fuerte, ¡y que no me dejes mal en frente de todo el mundo!-diría esta, preparándose para irse a su casa también.

El tiempo pasaba y la hora de la carrera llegaba...

-¡Hoy estamos aquí en la retransmisión oficial de la carrera de las hojas!-diría Pinkie, con un micrófono.

-Así es Pinkie, y esta carrera va a estar muy emocionante, teniendo en cuenta el típico enfrentamiento entre Rainbow y Applejack, esta carrera tiene aun mas morbo, con la incorporación de Last Hope, ¡que recordemos que es el antiguo Edgar!-diría Spike, también con un micrófono.

-Efectivamente, ¡hoy sera la oportunidad de Hope en ver que tanto ha aprendido en estos dos meses!-diría Shyvana, en su forma draconiana, que era la comentarista especial de hoy, y el vehículo de transporte de los comentaristas.

Mientras en la linea de salida...

-¡Ey AJ! ¡Espero que estés preparada ya que mi estudiante y yo te vamos a dar una lección!-diría Rainbow, con su competitividad al máximo.

-Ya lo veremos Sugarcube, ya lo veremos...-diría Applejack, preparándose para el comienzo de la carrera.

-¡Y no os olvidéis de mi!-diría Twilight, cosa que no extraño porque ya vieron en la última edición como se las gastaba la Unicornio Violeta.

-¡Que gane el mejor...!-diría Hope, preparando su salida.

Entonces la marca de salida dio inicio y los ponies participantes empezaron a correr...

-¡Parece ser que la cabeza de la carrera esta siendo muy igualada!-diría Shyvana, siguiendo a estos por el aire.

-Así es, Shyvana, la cabeza es prácticamente la misma de la última edición, contando a Hope, que parece ser que el entrenamiento dio sus frutos...-diría Spike, emocionado por la carrera.

-¡Se me esta antojando una macedonia! Yo adoro la macedonia, ¿ sabéis?¡Sobretodo los Cupcakes de macedonia! ¡ Están tan ricos...:!-diría Pinkie, comenzando a divagar.

-No empecemos a divagar Pinkie, no empecemos...-diría Spike, suspirando, recordando la última edición de la competición.

Y así la carrera continuaba, pero cuando quedaban apenas 500 metros para la finalización de esta, Hope tropezó, haciendo que se cayese y perdiese unos valiosos segundos y que muchos participantes le adelantaran...

-Parece ser que hope ha tropezado, y tan cerca de la meta...¿puede ser su final? Por Celestia, ¡esto es tan emocionante!-diría Pinkie, comiendo palomitas.

-La verdad es que ha sido muy mala suerte...-diría Nocturne, apareciendo por ahí, asustando a Spike.

-Rayos Nocturne, no me des esos sustos!-diría Spike, recuperándose del susto.

-La verdad es que ahora Hope lo tiene difícil para alcanzar a Rainbow y a Applejack, que rabia...-diría Lux, apareciendo también, usando un hechizo de levitación, enseñado por la misma Twilight.

-Y encima que se esforzó tanto en los entrenamientos...-diría Fiddlesticks, usando también un hechizo de levitación...

Mientras, Hope se levantaba y comenzaba a correr, intentando alcanzar a la cabeza...

"Rayos, rayos, rayos...Con lo que me había esforzado...y ahora voy y me tropiezo...tengo que ganar...¡no puedo decepcionar a Rainbow!"-pensaba, mientras un aura verde lo comenzaba a cubrir, haciendo que su velocidad aumentase muchísimo.

-Ya quedan apenas 100 metros para la carrera, y esto va a estar igualado,¿ganara Rainbow? ¿ganara Applejack?-preguntaría Spike, emocionado por la carrera.

-¡ Quizás gane esa aura verde que viene a toda velocidad!-diría Pinkie, terminándose un refresco.

-Esa aura...¿es quien creo que es?-diría Shyvana, asombrada.

-Así es...esa aura es de él...y parece ser que va poder alcanzar a la cabeza...-diría Nocturne, cerrando los ojos...

-¡Parece ser que vamos a tener a un posible ganador!-diría Spike-Los tres están en fila, ¿quien ganara?-diría, observando que los tres estaban a punto de alcanzar la meta.

-¡Parece ser que tendremos que recurrir a una foto!-diría Shyvana, observando como los tres habían cruzado la misma linea de meta al mismo tiempo.

La expectación estaba en el aire, todo el mundo estaba ansioso por ver la resolución de la carrera, y todos estaban atentos a un gran panel...en el que saldría la foto final...Al final, después de unos segundos de espera, la foto apareció, revelando que había ganado Rainbow por un pelo...literalmente...

-Parece ser que ya tenemos ganadora, ¡Rainbow Dash!-grito Spike, mientras todos los ponies presentes daban una ovación a esta, que no se lo creía.

-En segundo lugar, llegó Applejack, y en tercero, completando el Podium, ¡ estaría Hope!- los ponies continuaron aplaudiendo, mientras Hope, caía al suelo por el cansancio.

-¡Buena carrera Hope!-diría Applejack, respirando con dificultad-Ese sprint cuanto todo parecía perdido ha sido sorprendente.

-¡Y que lo digas!-diría Rainbow, acercándose a su alumno-No habrás ganado, pero me has demostrado que el entrenamiento ha valido la pena, ¡ quizás la próxima vez!-diría Rainbow, empezando a reír siendo secundado por AppleJack y Hope.

-¡Cariño! ¡Estuviste espectacular!-diría Luna, llegando hasta Hope y besándolo.

-Muchas gracias...-diría sonrojado por el beso.

-Es verdad, ¡estuviste excelente!-diría Celestia, acompañando a su hermana.

-Por cierto...hay algo que me gustaría hacer...-empieza a mirar a Luna-Cariño...se que al principio no lo tuvimos fácil ...pero luego todo cambio...y empezamos a salir...quiero que sepas que eres la potra mas maravillosa del mundo...por eso...-hace aparecer una cajita con un anillo dentro-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo, dejando en shock a todos los presentes

-¡ Atención! ¡Hope le ha pedido matrimonio a Luna!-diría Pinkie con el megáfono Luna solo soltó algunas lagrimas y dijo...

-¡P...por supuesto!-diría, dando un gran beso a Hope, y haciendo que todo el mundo empezara a vitorear, con pequeñas lagrimas por parte de Rarity, Celestia, y Amumu.

-¿ Sabéis lo que significa esto?-diría Pinkie, apareciendo-¡Una...!

Y así Luna y Hope planearon su boda para el próximo mes, mientras que todos se preparaban para la gran boda...

* * *

**Y aquí esta el final de esta historia...y yo me voy antes de que Pinkie venga a matarme por haberla cortado...disfrutad!**


End file.
